WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 12 - Antonio Corcovado
by Taismo-89
Summary: <html><head></head>Aviva receives her twin brother, and expects the team to bond quickly with him, but they face a little... dull problem. Inspired on MLP's Maud Pie, because for me, Viva's the kind of girl to have a sibling like that. Collab with Soul Rider.</html>


The Tortuga crew reunited early in the morning, being called by Aviva.

*yawn* Hey, Aviva, why callin' us so early? I'm not feeling like a morning bird today," Chris complained.

"Guys, I have great news," she said. "My twin brother Antonio Corcovado is coming to spend a week here in the Tortuga!"

"Oh-ho-ho!" Koki said. "So finally I'm gonna meet him, huh? He was the person you talked more about when we were in college."

"He seems pretty cool," Martin said.

"Of course he is!" Aviva showed them her photo album. "Me and him loved to watch our mother's performances, when she still lived."

"Your mother was a singer?" Chris asked.

"_Si_. Unlike her, I was afraid of climbing on stage... but I always loved watching her from behind the curtains. And so did my brother." She pointed out to a picture with her mother singing, and her and Antonio peeking from behind the curtains.

"I suppose he's an inventor too," Jimmy wondered.

"If by inventor you mean "genius wax statue designer", then that's the kind of inventor Antonio is. He works in a wax museum, and his constructions are splendid."

Then, she ran to the closet. Picking up a box, she showed them a small wax statue of her.

"He made this for me to wish me luck when I went to the university for the first time. I admit I was nervous... but he gave me confidence."

"Now I'm the one excited about meeting him," Bite-Size squeaked.

"Plus, I have another special spare part I wanna give him. We trade things as a symbolism of our friendship. I give him spare parts, he gives me a wax statue or another spare part."

"Interesting. Makes me remember when me and Martin were separated by the college years," Chris sighed.

"We always sent each other letters, telling the news or simply chatting," Martin chuckled. "And in the last letter I sent before I returned home, I sent him a clay statue I made."

"Loved it really much..." Chris said.

"I'm sure you'll love to meet him! He's fast as Chris when it comes to improvising, really funny as Martin, generous, art appreciator and or course, as smart as I am."

"So, when will he come?" Koki asked.

"Tomorrow, according to his letter," Aviva said.

"Tomorrow?" Jimmy asked. "Oh boy, so we gotta leave everything ready around here today!"

The crew rushed to set things up for their guest.

* * *

><p>The next day, Aviva landed the Tortuga close to the train station.<p>

"Come on, come on, come on!" She started pulling Koki's hand. "He must be really impatient! I hate to leave him waiting."

"Calm down, Aviva! It's not like we're seeing Zeus!" Chris said.

They quickly reached the train station. There, a train arrived, and on it… there was Antonio. He walked to the platform, slowly.

Not being able to see him, Aviva used her Air powers to clean the smoke around.

"Antonio! _Mi hermano_!" Aviva extended her arms to embrace him. He slowly walked to her, and she embraced him jumping.

"_Hola, amigos_. Or in english, hello, fellas," he said in a serious, dull tune.

Koki and the others stared at him surprised. His skin was tanned like Aviva's. His brown hair was short, he weared a dark grey jacket and blue pants. His expression was… well, unexpressive.

"So… you're Antonio? Aviva told me really much about you," Koki tried starting a conversation. "I'm Koki. These are Jimmy, Mina, Bite-Size and..."

"The Kratt Brothers," Antonio recognized Martin and Chris. "I saw you in the newspaper many times."

Chris and Martin stared at each other, surprised and a little confused about his tone.

"Uh… thank you?" Martin asked.

"And you must be Mina. My new adopted sister." Antonio looked at the nymph.

"Yeah, it's me! Love your coat. Aviva told me you love to express yourself. What's this coat saying?"

"_Gracias_, but it doesn't speak. It's cloth," he dully thanked, leaving Mina with a confused look.

"This is gonna be the best week ever!" Aviva embraced her brother again, while the rest of the team looked at each other confused.

* * *

><p>"Where are the other members?" Antonio asked, as they entered the Tortuga.<p>

"They're out for a while," Aviva said. "They're kinda..."

"In a conference with Hermia, aka Mother Nature?" Antonio asked, surprising them all. "I admit I didn't believe at first when you wrote about your Nature Guardian stories... but the reception I received made me change my mind."

"You know me well, _hermano_," Aviva said. "I love proving my point."

"Hope you don't mind me bringing my pet as well," Antonio said, pointing at his pocket.

"You have a pocket pet?" Bite-Size asked. "What kind? A baby bird? A little worm? A bat like me?"

"It's a wax statue." Antonio showed them: it was the statue of a little man with a grumpy face. "I call him Candlejack."

Bite-Size sniffed the wax statue. "Uh… I really like his… face?"

"Thank you. Worked hard on it. Wax statue business is complicated."

"Wow... he's… really not what I expected," Jimmy whispered to Koki.

"Play cool, JZ. For Viva," Koki whispered back.

"What now, bro?" Martin whispered.

"Let's try giving him the benefit of a doubt," Chris whispered back. Then, as the team left, he walked to the twins.

"So, Antonio… have any interesting stories?" Chris tried getting into a conversation.

"Many of them! He loves tales, Chris," Aviva said.

"Really? He love tales? What kind? Fairy tales? Mythology? I have millions of it."

"I rather write my own tales."

"I would love to hear one."

"Well... " Antonio prepared to start. "There was once a farmer who built a huge cellar. Then, he filled it of grains of wheat until it reach the ceiling. He left a small hole there, and then a grasshopper entered, and picked a grain. Then, another grasshopper entered, and picked another grain, and another grasshopper entered and picked another grain..."

And as he told about grasshoppers picking grains continuosly, Chris started to yawn. Aviva just listened attentiously.

* * *

><p>"...and one last grasshopper entered, picking the last grain in the cellar," Antonio said, although that grasshopper and grains thing seemed to last hours. Aviva applauded him, and Chris snapped awake quickly, having fallen asleep during the story.<p>

"Um… interesting."

"He's so poetic..." Aviva said. Chris gave her a look of disbelief.

"Ugh! That was the most boring story I've ever heard," Martin complained, as he observed Antonio and Chris, with the team.

"Agreed..." Bite-Size said. "I'm getting sleepy already. And it's not even my nap time."

"Hmm..." Martin thought for a moment. "Maybe he's a little off because he's shy or somethin' like this, and knowing us all in the same time was intimidating."

"Hmm... maybe. You know what? Let's try this: each of us tries hangin' out with him, one at a time," Koki said. "Maybe if we show our ways of having fun, he'll eventually warm up to us."

"Agreed," Martin said. The team stopped observating and prepared for action.

"Oh, Antonio... my favorite story, pleaaase?" Aviva asked.

"The one about mice picking cheese in a huge storage? _Esta bien_," Antonio dully said, while Chris whined with his mouth closed.

* * *

><p>Martin swam around in the lake.<p>

"Hey, wanna join in, Antonio?" he asked when he saw him coming over. "I'll show you the Bass powers I have in my Creature Power Suit if you want."

Antonio simply sat close to the water. "This water might be freezing. And I have not brought my swimming clothes. No, thanks." He started using his hammer into a rock close to him.

It was rather loud, making the blonde cover his ears. He soon couldn't take it and, activating his Bass powers, he swam to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

><p>*BG music: Have You Ever Seen the Rain? - Creedance Clearwater Revival*<p>

Koki showed him her station and all the Tortuga's machinery, but he only seemed to be interested in the many pipes they had in the spare parts. With the noise he made while twisting the parts, she covered her ears and grunted.

Jimmy tried introducting him to his videogames, but Antonio used the X-2000 as a model to a wax statue. With the noise he made with his hammer, Jimmy buried his face on a pillow.

Mina tried showing him all the creatures in the park, but he was interested only in the rocks, as he picked them up, throwing some away, and hitting Mina.

* * *

><p>"No luck..." Mina sighed. "And my head hurts."<p>

"Me neither… he's really noisy, and only seems to care about building, no matter what kind of not-interesting-at-all stuff he sees," Koki said.

"Does he even care about us being there?" Jimmy asked. "And does he even care about Aviva being there?"

"He's supposed to care. He's her twin," Chris said.

"Let's face it, guys… we _can't _be friends with a guy like him. He just doesn't care," Bite-Size sighed.

"But we can't tell this to Aviva. She'll get mad or really sad with us," Martin pointed out.

"She seemed so excited about him coming. We can't do this to her." Mina said.

"*sigh* But I guess we don't have a choice," Koki said.

"Hey, _amigos_!" Aviva called. "I just ran into the closest junkyard and picked as many spare parts I could! Soon we'll be all exchanging them between each other!"

The crew looked at each other. They needed to tell her, but...

"Um… Viva?" Koki started.

"_Si_?"

"Um… I don't think we're in the mood for doing… spare parts trades now..." Martin continued.

"Why?"

"Um… because..." Jimmy tried saying.

"*sigh* Because it does not make sense to do something best friends do… when we're not even friends with him," Chris finally said. Aviva stared at them. "Sorry, but... some people just don't… bond with other people."

"Oh..." Aviva turned around. "Um… well, okay… if you don't mind..." Tears formed on her eyes as she turned around. "... I'm gonna think about what to do with… all these spare parts..."

She walked away with her bag, leaving the others struck with guilt.

* * *

><p>The crew reunited at the Tortuga.<p>

"I feel bad about upsetting Aviva," Koki admitted.

"Yeah... but Bites does have a point: how she expect us to bond with someone that's not interested at all?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that brother of her is really ignetious," the Kratt in blue said.

"Don't cha mean ignorant?" Jimmy asked.

"No… ignetious. Like the igneous rock. Guess who told me that?" Martin grunted.

"No worries, guys!" Aviva called from outside. "I have just the perfect thing for us all to bond!"

* * *

><p>She took all the team and Antonio to an abandoned warehouse.<p>

"Presenting... the first Wild Kratts special place!" Aviva said. "Designed by _moi_. Note: gotta thank the owner of this establishment for allowing me to use it."

The crew stared in awe, except for Antonio, that maintained his dull stare.

"It has a climbing station for Chris, a swimming part for Martin, a building and videogame station for me, Koki and Jimmy and even a critter space for Mina. It's full of plush animals."

"And that thing on the end is..." Mina wondered.

"A giant rock place for Antonio!" Aviva said. "So he can build anything without making a mess around."

"It's huge," Antonio said.

"Yeah… and really dangerous at some point," Chris thought loudly. Aviva heard that.

"Oh, yeah? I'll prove it's safe," she said, determinated. "And you'll all bond quickly! You'll see."

"Oh, boy, you got her on the weak point," Koki said.

"Oops," Chris gulped.

Aviva passed through Chris and Martin's stations without a problem, but once she got into the building station, she tripped on some wires, and accidentaly threw her screwdriver in the giant rocks' direction. They eventually started to crumble.

Aviva gulped, and tried freeing herself from the wires, but she was stuck.

"AAAAH! _Ayudame_!"

Antonio rushed to save her, passing through each part of the obstacle course, as fast as he could. The Kratt bros' jaws dropped.

As soon as he reached Aviva, he used his hands to free her from the wires. Then, he picked up Candlejack and threw him in a button's direction, closing the giant rock place's room.

A rock eventually bounced on the critter space, and was going to hit Aviva, but with the ability of a _traceur, _Antonio held Aviva close to him, and swung them out of that room using a wire. Chris's jaw dropped even farther.

As he landed, Antonio embraced Aviva.

"_Hermana_, what were you thinking?" Antonio asked Aviva in a somewhat worried tone. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I just... wanted them to see... it was safe... but I guess I made a mishap," Aviva said.

Antonio dully sighed. "Look, sister... I know it's important to you that your friends become my friends too... but if this means you'll keep trying to get in trouble just for it... guess it'll be better to all of us that I returned to my home."

"But..." Aviva's eyes started filling with tears. "We didn't even try... building something..." She following him sobbing quietly. "Wait... _por favor_..."

Martin closed his brother's jaw.

"I... I don't believe it," Chris said.

"Yeah, I know. Guess this time we really blew it..." Martin sighed.

"No, not that! Well, maybe a little, but... I don't believe what I saw!" Chris said. "He really CAN move as fast as I do!"

"And did you see the way he saved Aviva?" Koki said. "And we thought he didn't care about her..."

"Well, he proved us wrong," Martin said. "It looked like he could move a mountain for Aviva."

"And you saw how he used Candlejack to close the rock room's door?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah… that was really smart," Bite-Size said. "His face doesn't show a thing, but his actions... wow."

Chris gasped in realization. "That's it! I think I know now! I finally know what we have in common, and trhis might be enough reason for us to make the spare part exchange."

The crew looked up, with their moods a little better.

* * *

><p>Antonio finished packing up his stuff, and Aviva sighed sadly.<p>

"I'm sorry, sis." Dull as always, Antonio put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe next time I visit, we can build something together. I admit I missed building with you."

"Aww... look... can I go with you?" Aviva asked. "Guess I'm the only one wanting to spend some time close to you, Tonio. And perhaps I'll end up building something interesting back home. It's been so long since I was there."

"Well... okay, I guess," Antonio said, as Aviva embraced him.

* * *

><p>Once they walked outside Aviva's room, they saw the team looking at them.<p>

"Uh... what is going on?" Antonio asked.

"Guys?" Aviva asked.

"Aviva... we're sorry for hurting your feelings by not bonding with your twin so fast," Mina said. "And Antonio... we're sorry for making you think the only way to spare your sister's feelings was leaving."

"We thought you didn't cared... but we were wrong. You showed us," Bite-Size said.

"Yeah, gotta admit the way you saved her that time was... just good enough to prove that you DO and always cared for her," Koki said.

"We know now what we have in common. It's something great to have in common by the way: we all love Aviva, and want her to be happy!" Chris said, and the crew agreed.

"Aww, _amigos_." Aviva wiped her tears.

"Precisely," Antonio said.

The team made a confused expression, but Aviva smiled, really happy. Then, she looked at Koki.

"What happened?"

"Uh... he doesn't seem happy about th..."

"Are you kidding?! That's the happiest face he ever made! How can't you guys... notice it…" Aviva stopped, finally understanding what happened. "Oh... Now I see what's wrong."

"You haven't told them?" Antonio asked, always dull.

"Yeah... I forgot." Aviva blushed.

"Tell what, Aviva?" Chris asked.

"Well... my brother was born with an…emotional condition... sort of a "lack of emotions"," Aviva said.

The Wild Kratts nodded in understanding. That sure explained a lot.

"If it wasn't for a bit of minutes, guess I would have been born with the same thing." She pointed out.

"I guess you probably noticed this in the first place... it's because of this condition I don't show enthusiasm like my sister does," Antonio said.

"That actually explains a lot... we thought you hated to meet us," Chris admitted.

"Are you kidding? You are great friends. My sister's lucky to have you guys," Antonio admitted. "Because of my… "lack of emotions", if you prefer calling my condition like this, I don't have much friends besides Candlejack."

"This will change now," Martin decided. "We're sorry we were so incomprehensive at first. But if only Aviva had explained before..."

"I was over excited about him coming, and forgot about this detail," Aviva blushed. "_Perdon_."

"But despite your "lack of emotions"... can you at least show us when you're happy?" Chris asked. "A little bit, maybe?"

"Well... the least of happiness I show physically is this." Antonio gave them a weak smile.

"Well... that's good to start," Martin assured. The crew agreed.

Antonio looked at Aviva, who in response embraced him.

* * *

><p><em>Mina (voice-over): Aviva's brother at first was strange to us, because we didn't really understood his eccentricity. She was excited about him coming and forgot to tell a lot, but we learned that as important than giving people time to know us, we must give OURSELVES some time to know someone before assuming anything, just like getting to know a new creature.<em>

After a pleasant week, finally bonding with Antonio and understand a bit of his hobbies, like building or different ways of expressing creativity, seeing these as actually pretty interesting, the team reunited to say goodbye to him.

"We all have something for you to remember us," Martin said, showing him wax mandalas the crew made. "And to remember that we'll always be friends."

"I appreciate them very much," Antonio said, weakly smiling.

Aviva gave him a spare part that somehow had a heart-shaped hole. "_Te amo, hermano._" She kissed his cheek.

"_Gracias_," Antonio said. He gave her some gears. "I left something for you all to remember me on the lake." He pointed to the lake's direction. The others used their binoculars and gasped: there, close to the lake, was a statue of the team, made of rock, spare parts and also wax.

"I've used everything I built and brought. That's what I've been doing while you all tried to show me your ways of having fun. It's my way of showing people I care by giving them something special," Antonio said.

"I love it," Martin said. "You sure are talented."

"We liked it too," Chris said, and the crew agreed.

"Oh, that reminds me," Mina said. She picked up Candlejack. "Found your pet buried in what was left of the obstacle course. Helped Aviva cleaning everything, 'cause the owner got really mad."

"_Gracias_, Mina," Antonio said. While Aviva wasn't looking, he opened a secret bag he brought, and placed the part in it, where there were others.

"These are the spare parts Aviva gave you?" Koki asked.

Antonio nodded.

"You haven't built anything with them?"

"I couldn't find a way to use them... but I keep them anyway. I'm not that into science... but I do love _mi hermana_." Antonio weakly smiled as he saw Aviva building something with her own spare parts. She ended up building a small sculpture of parts, symbolizing her and the team.

"And we all love her too," Mina said.


End file.
